Greenfireshipping Songfics
by lovestarr
Summary: I have sooooo many ideas from songs that I decided to do a collection of songfics. Hope you like them! :) No flames please. Warning Yaoi. T just to be safe, but some are K.


**Hi my fanfiction friends! These pop up in my head everyday and I need to get them out.**

**Jay: What are they?**

**Songfics.**

**Lloyd: About what?**

**Read the title and the summary.**

**Lloyd: *reads them* *smiles* I like it.**

**Ok I'm glad you do.**

**Nya: lovestarr doesn't own Ninjago or the songs used in this songfic collection.**

**Oh yeah here's the key thingy:**

**Bold/Underline**= lyrics

regular text= story

* * *

_Lloyd's Falling For Kai_

_Song: Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade_

**Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting**

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

Lloyd and Kai had been having a rough time for the past month or two. Serpentine attacks were much more common all of a sudden. This had put everyone on edge, especially Kai. His bad temper and the stress together didn't make the ideal boyfriend. In fact, they had almost broken up a few times. Lloyd was glad that tonight he'd agreed to go for a walk in the park. So far there were no arguments.

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find**

He looked the same as he did the day that Lloyd had first met him. Back then though, he regarded Kai with what he had thought was jealousy and now he realized it was love. In all of his life, he'd never met someone like Kai or someone whocould make him feel the way he did around the fire ninja.

**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed **

**But I have loved you from the start**

Lloyd had never meant to hurt Kai. Durring the past couple weeks, they'd both said things they hadn't meant. Now Lloyd looked back on that time and wished he'd never released the Serpentine. He'd never known why he did. Now he understood. He had been trying to grab Kai's attention with that and now it seemed to have backfired by making their relationship tough.

**Oh but hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

**It's impossible**

Now here they were in the perfect spot. A small bridge that crossed a stream in the center of the park. He stopped and watched his reflection ripple in the water beside Kai's. It was sunset and the sky was beautiful, but not as much as Kai.

**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight **

**When you're asleep**

A gentle breeze swirled the leaves scattered at their feet and Kai hugged his jacket closer. The residing sunlight cast a faint golden glow on his face. Everything about him was perfect.

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day **

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

"Hey Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Hm?" Kai mumbled back, distracted. He was watching the setting sun cast patterns of light across the stream's surface.

"I need to ask you something."

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

Kai looked up at him. He cocked his head to the side, confused. Lloyd wondered,'_Is this the right thing to do?' _But as the sun lowered even more below the horizon and cast a softer glow on Kai, he knew his answer.

**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**

There was no one else like Kai. No one that made him feel this way.

"Kai, will you marry me?"

**You're impossible to find**

One of Kai's smirks that Lloyd always found mischievous yet cute appeared on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Then they kissed just as the sun finally sank all the way below the horizon.

* * *

**So my fans what'd you think? Good? Bad? Delete? Continue? Tell me because reveiws are appreciated. Just no flames. Constructive criticism is good though. :)**


End file.
